


Morning Sleepyhead~

by KokiPanta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Beating, Crying, Dorks in Love, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Fluff, Kokichi likes attention, Light Angst, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is Bad at Feelings, kokichi goes missing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokiPanta/pseuds/KokiPanta
Summary: Shuichi and Kokichi make some good memories after lots of pain, but he is worried about Kokichi, especially after witnessing Kokichi being constantly harassed by Kaito. Soon enough, his suspicion is confirmed when Kokichi goes missing after a beating.UPDATE SOON IM SORRYYYY!!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	Morning Sleepyhead~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Im a new creator on Ao3 and im excited to be posting my work on here!  
> I decided to put this story all into one chapter (i'm sorry its so long!)  
> Anyways, i hope you enjoy my first post
> 
> -KokiPanta :)

Chapter 1. 

Shuichi rustled around under his covers peacefully, as he dreamed about Kaede still being alive, helping him through the hard struggles of Danganronpa, the killings and the stupid plush teddybear for a head master, Monokuma. He rustled around even more in annoyance before he felt a hot air on his face. It went away for a second and then came back a few seconds later. It was almost like someone was breathing on his face. Shuichi cracked his eyes open an inch to get a peak at was going on without fully waking up. What Shuichi saw was the most scary yet familiar sight to see in the morning. Shuichi groaned and rubbed his eyes hoping it was a hallucination, but why would it be, I mean this has happened before. 

“Morning sleepyhead~~~” Kokichi said loudly as he lied on top of Shuichi, looking him dead in the eyes as he slowly woke up.

Shuichi knew immediately whose violet eyes those were and what was going on since it happened last week. 

Still, Shuichi was quite shocked since he had just woke up as he screamed extremely loud and pushed the frail boy off him and on to the floor. 

Kokichi grunted loudly as he tumbled from the bed to the floor, the fall hurting his bones that were covered by very little skin and muscle. Shuichi panted, catching his breath after such a loud scream. Luckily the dorms are soundproof, Shuichi thought to himself. 

Kokichi slowly got off the floor, as he dusted himself off and rolled back his shoulders. 

“Whatdidya’ do that for Shuichhhiii??” Kokichi pouted as he walked over to Shuichi who was sitting on the edge of his bed fixing his hair and buttoning up his shirt since it was unbuttoned…for..some..reason……….Ah, Kokichi was probably feeling up his chest in his sleep again since he’s such a heavy sleeper, Shuichi finally made the connection. At least this time he still had his pants on. 

Kokichi sat down on the bed next to Shuichi as he grabbed his jacket from the end of the bed to put on.

“Why are you still here Kokichi?” Shuichi said in annoyance as he got up to put on his hat and position it on his head in the mirror. 

Kokichi sat quietly twirling his thumbs trying to think of an answer to give Shuichi other than being horny at 5am. 

“Anyways, let’s go have breakfast in the dining hall.” Shuichi said in annoyance, as he was sick of waking up every other morning to Kokichi’s smug face above him while he was half naked or just naked. 

“Don’t give orders to the Ultimate Supreme Leader Shuichi!” Kokichi said in annoyance as he put his fists on his hips, getting up from the bed. 

Shuichi sighed as he left the dorm, Kokichi quickly following after him. 

As they arrived at the dining hall, they were greeted with all the usual familiar faces. Shuichi sat down in his usual spot which was next to Kaito, Kokichi sitting right across from them. 

“Morning Shuichi!” Kaito said cheerfully as he shot Shuichi a kind, bright smile, putting his arm around him bringing Shuichi close.

“Ah..G-good morning Kaito” Shuichi said awkwardly, a slight blush coming over his face, while attempting to return the same smile.  
Kokichi looked from side-to-side at the two faces, his look saddening. 

Ah geez, I should just give up already. Kokichi thought to himself, how will I get my beloved Saihara-chan to love me?

Shuichi stared at Kokichi as he sipped his tea. He better not mention anything about this morning, Shuichi thought to himself as he stared at those lying violet eyes that were looking right back at him. 

I should tell Momota-chan that Saihara-chan let me feel him up in the night? Hehe yes! I must distance them! Thats the only way to get my beloved Saihara-chan alone! Kokichi snickered quietly as he developed his master plan in his head.

Kokichi watched Kaito and Shuichi laugh and talk as he never existed neither of them sparing Kokichi a glance. 

Here it goes..Kokichi thought to himself.  
“Momota-channn~” Kokichi said mischievously, setting down his tea. 

“What do you want whorekichi” Kaito said mockingly, looking away from Shuichi.

Shuichi couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at his best friends remark.

“Heyy, you didn’t need to be so mean!” Kokichi pouted again.

Kaito scoffed, “Spit it out already” 

“Well, Saihara-chan let me touch him last night! And we woke up in the same bed..nishishi…” Kokichi giggled, speaking happily and mischievously at the same time. 

“Dayum! I didn’t know you were getting guys Shuichi! But like why would you do it with Kokichi….bad choice man.” Miu yelled from the other end of the long dining table. 

“T-thats not true!” Shuichi stuttered, waving his hands in front of his face in defense. 

“Obviously it’s not true, especially since Kokichi is just a worthless liar!” Kaito laughed pointing at Kokichi mockingly. 

Shuichi sighed lowly and pulled down the brim of his hat to cover his face in awkwardness.

I just want to disappear right now..Shuichi thought to himself as he stared at the corner of the table through the small opening of his hat. 

“Whatever Momota-chan, its true though so just know that.” Kokichi rolled his eyes, sticking out his tongue at Kaito, before looking back down at his tea.

“Next time you cause trouble for Shuichi by telling such stupid lies, I think you know what i’m gonna do to you.” Kaito growled. 

There were a few moments of silence before Shuichi slowly lifted his hat to see an empty spot, where Kokichi was, but was now missing. I guess he left, Shuichi thought to himself.

“Sorry about that.” Kaito said smiling down at Shuichi

“O-oh yeah, no problem. Thanks.” Shuichi smiled, re-adjusting his hat to fit correctly. 

-At Kokichi’s dorm-

The sound of water running and low sniffles filled the room as Kokichi showered while crying. Hot water ran down his soft, milky white skin that covered his small build as he let out all his built up sadness.  
This wasn’t the first time this had happened, Kokichi was just so sick of it.  
“Why wont Saihara-chan love me already?” Kokichi mumbled to himself, as he slouched, staring at the tile shower flooring, feeling the boiling water run down his frail back. 

“Am..i..not good enough..?” Kokichi mumbled as he hugged his small, naked body, slowly sinking to the cool tile floor. A few crying moments passed before Kokichi heard a sound. 

*bang, bang, bang!* 

Kokichi quickly gasped, looking up quickly, reaching out a hand to wipe the fog off the glass shower door to see what was happening. 

“H-hey, Kokichi? Are you in there? I was worried about you since its been a few hours and I wanted to see how you were doing.” Kokichi heard Shuichi faintly call from the other side of his dorm room door. 

Kokichi’s breath got quicker, fear rushing over him. He quickly pushed his wet bangs aside so he could see better as he quickly scurried off the tile floor to turn off the shower. 

“Shit, shit! Oh no..i can’t let him see me like this but I also can’t not answer because he’ll try to break in for sure, convinced that i’m dead or something!” Kokichi mumbled to himself, panicking as he turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to cover himself.

Shuichi was extremely worried as he stood outside Kokichi’s dorm. He hadn’t gotten a response, or maybe he had but he just couldn’t hear it through the soundproof walls. Should I attempt to..break down the door or something? Shuichi thought to himself. No, I’ll just wait a little longer..

Kokichi quickly dried himself off before messily throwing on his usual outfit, leaving most of the buttons and clips undone on his shirt as it took him a long time to do them in the morning. Kokichi quickly glanced in the mirror to check if it was visible that he had been crying. His eyes were a little red but it wasn’t all that obvious.  
He threw a towel over his wet hair to dry it a little more before heading to the door.  
Shuichi stared off at the other dorms downstairs before he heard the sound of a door clicking open. Shuichi quickly looked back at the door way to see Kokichi, who had a towel over his hair, obscuring most of his face other then his eyes and mouth. He had his pants on but his shirt was messily done up, still exposing some of his pale chest. 

“Aww hey Shumai~ did you come all the way up here just to see  
lil ol’ me~?” Kokichi asked like a puppy, putting up his whole facade again. 

“Ah..y-yes I was worried about you…you left the dining hall and I haven’t seen you since and breakfast was 4 hours ago..” Shuichi said looking anywhere and everywhere except Kokichi’s face. 

“Haha! I knew you’d come around eventually! You loooooove me so much don’t you Saihara-chan?” Kokichi teased looking up at Shuichi who still wasn’t looking at him. 

“No. I was just worried. C-cant friends be worried about each other? E-especially.. at times like this?” Shuichi said awkwardly,  
sparing Kokichi a quick eye-to-eye glance before looking behind Kokichi to see his dorm, which was really messy.

“Well, then I really appreciate it Saihara-chan but the Ultimate Supreme Leader doesn’t need help.” Kokichi said pointing his finger at Shuichi in defense. 

That wasn’t the truth obviously but Kokichi couldn’t let anyone see the real weak, emotional Kokichi, especially not his beloved Saihara-chan.

“O-okay well then if your okay, then ill go.” Shuichi said finally looking a Kokichi’s face.

“Finally! Goodbye Saihara-chan~” Kokichi waved, shooting Shuichi a quick fake smile. 

W-wait no don’t go! Kokichi yelled in his head, hoping Shuichi might somehow hear him 

“O-okay then, ill see you later.” Shuichi said smiling shyly before pulling down the brim of his hat and slowly began walking away to the stairs down to the first floor of the dorms.

Kokichi quickly closed his dorm room door, throwing the towel that was on his head onto his bed before slowly sliding down his door until his butt hit the floor. He curled up and cradled his head between his knees on the floor as his fake mask slipped off again.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Chapter 2. 

Shuichi speed-walked down the hallway, with his hands in his pant pockets thinking about how he could help Kokichi. His detective skills knew something was really wrong back there. He stopped suddenly when he heard the sound of talking in the dining hall. Curious, Shuichi walked over to the dining hall door and cracked it open to see what was going on without alerting anyone that he was there. What he saw wasn’t anyone or anything bad, it fact it was just Kaito and Maki -his two closest friends- talking. He was about to step in the room and make his presence known until he was alarmed by what they said.

“We should get rid of Kokichi, he’s constantly causing trouble for everyone.” Kaito said lowly, not wanting anyone to over hear them even though it was too late for that.

“Yeah, but if we..you know..kill him we would be executed if we get found out.” Maki said nervously 

“I-i know but, I mean look at how much trouble he’s constantly causing everyone. I can’t d-deal with it anymore y’know?” Kaito responds nervously.

Shuichi felt his stomach tighten, a few tears rolling down his face, what was going on? The two people sitting before him, weren’t the friends he knew. His kind, loving friends plotting…. a… m-murder? Should I step in or leave? Shuichi asked himself. No, I won’t get involved. Shuichi slipped out and shut the door quietly. 

He heard Maki and Kaito both gasp quietly while he  
shakily walked away. They probably heard the door click close, but Shuichi didn’t care, in fact he was just so worried about accidentally falling over. His legs trembled as he slowly made his way back down the hallway to the dormitories.  
No, no t-this can’t be happening I can’t handle another murder, much less a..friend of mine! Shuichi yelled in his head as he slowly opened the door to the dormitories.

“Come on! Get yourself together Shuichi!” Shuichi said to himself, punching himself on the head a little in annoyance as he straightened his posture to hopefully make himself feel better and more confident.

He steadied his breathing as he walked over to his dorm and unlocked it. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. Shuichi exhaled one final breath before finally calming down. Silently Shuichi walked over to his bed, sitting down on the edge and taking off his shoes. He then walked over to his closet, sliding it open and putting his hat and jacket away before sliding the door shut and walking back over to his bed. All he could hear was his shuffling and the uneasy yet calming silence filling the room. Shuichi sat down on his bed before rubbing his eyes and throwing open his covers to get in bed.  
He pressed the button on his nightstand to turn off his room light, letting the inky blackness of his windowless dorm room pull him into subconsciousness.

Chapter 3.  
-Next Day 8:00am-

Shuichi slowly opened his eyes to the surprising view of his blank and bland ceiling rather than Kokichi’s smug face. Part of him was happy to wake up alone, while the other part of him was worried for Kokichi’s safety and well-being. Shuichi sighed loudly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, before sitting up, stretching his arms and scratching his itchy, unwashed hair.  
He had definitely thought of showering multiple times but he didn’t really feel safe..but it was worth a try.  
“Maybe i’ll try showering today.” Shuichi said to himself as he walked over to his closet. He quickly took off his white, long-sleeved, collared shirt that he wore everyday under his jacket, off and walked over to the bathroom.

Shuichi stared at the shower for a few minutes before continuing to take off his pants and underwear.  
I wonder if I can do laundry.. Shuichi thought to himself since he wears the same thing everyday. He turned on the shower and sat down on the bathroom floor butt-naked waiting for the shower to heat up. Once he finally got in, he realized just how much he missed showering. It felt amazing to have the hot water run down his chest and back, feeling all the sweat and dirt wash away. He soon turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing a towel and already missing the hot, clean, water on his skin.  
After dressing, Shuichi left his dorm and headed for the hallway to the dining hall. As Shuichi walked he heard a familiar voice yelling in the distance. It was Kiibo yelling at someone.

“H-hey! Stop!” Shuichi heard him yell

As Shuichi got closer to the dining hall, he saw Kokichi chasing Kiibo around outside the dining hall door.

Shuichi slowly came to a stop so he could observe what was going on.

“C’mon Kii-boy! I just know you have a robo-dick! You don’t have to hid it I wanna seeee!” Kokichi laughed continuing to chase Kiibo who was helplessly trying to get away.

“Please stop Kokichi! I don’t have anything of that matter in me I swear!” Kiibo squealed, beginning to run Shuichi’s way without realizing it. 

“ah! S-Shuichi! Y-you gotta help me!” Kiibo said as he finally realized Shuichi was there.

Kiibo quickly hid behind Shuichi, peeking out from behind his shoulder.

“Ahh hey Saihara-chan!” Kokichi said shyly as he slowed down to a halt in front of Shuichi.

“H-hey. Wanna all go to the dining hall?” Shuichi asked politely, pulling Kiibo from out behind his back. 

“Awe you actually want to eat with someone like me…..  
Saihara-chan?” Kokichi asked, getting uncomfortably close while flashing his famous puppy-dog eyes.

“a-ah yes?” Shuichi said as he began to walk down the hallway with Kiibo and Kokichi trailing behind, who looked very happy.

Once they reached the dining hall from the other end of the hallway, Shuichi pushed open the door revealing Kaito, Maki, Miu, Tenko and Himiko siting and chatting with each other. I guess the others were late.

“Heyyy Shuichi!” Kaito yelled as he saw the three walk in. 

“Hey Kaito” Shuichi smiled doing a small wave as the three split up to go to their usual spots.

Shuichi sat down next to Kaito and Maki, sandwiched between the two that meant the most to him. Then there was Kokichi, who distantly sat across from Shuichi, no one volunteering to sit next to him, wanting nothing to do with a such a worthless existence of a liar. But Kokichi didn’t mind. In fact being able to look at his beloved Saihara-chan whenever he wanted while he drank his tea was enough for him. 

Shuichi talked with Kaito and Maki as if everything was okay, as if he had never heard or saw his two friends possibly plotting a murder. Shuichi smiled and laughed and joked, but big problems were bubbling under the surface, with Kokichi and with Shuichi’s friends. 

Shuichi suddenly found himself locked in an eye-to-eye stare with none other then Kokichi Oma who was sitting right across from him.  
Kaito, Maki, and the others talking faded into nothingness, just pure white noise as he got lost in those dull yet shining violet eyes.  
Kokichi felt his stomach do a few backflips as he stared into his beloved Saihara-chan’s uniquely colored eyes, forgetting about all his sadness, all his loneliness and all his memories of crying in the shower after remembering that his Saihara-chan could never love someone like him.

Kokichi had never looked at someone so beautiful for so long, it was odd….being…lost in a moment, nothing else mattering except that moment. 

Shuichi had never looked at someone in the eyes for so long, it almost hurt, since he can never look someone in the eyes, pulling down the brim of his hat before he got the chance to. Shuichi was worried. He was really worried about Kokichi. He knew something was wrong, even as he looked at those violet eyes he saw a glint of something. A glint of pain…maybe. Shuichi has seen eyes tainted with pain on himself so thats the only answer! I should help- 

“Oi! Shuichi! Why are staring at this worthless freak?” Kaito said suddenly slapping Shuichi on the back, pulling Shuichi out of his thought clouded mind and making him look away from his hard stare with Kokichi. 

“S-sorry, I was just thinking thats all” Shuichi said nervously, scratching the back of his head before glancing over to Kokichi who was attempting to conceal his mischievous giggling with his small arm. 

“Shuichi, dear?” Shuichi heard Kirumi call from the kitchen that was off the dining hall.

“Y-yes..?” Shuichi said shyly, as he looked towards the kitchen door to see Kirumi peaking her head out.

“Would you like eggs and bacon for breakfast or pancakes and berries?” She asked kindly, slowly walking out of the kitchen to ask Shuichi directly.

“Oh, wow! Um thank you..i would like p-pancakes please.” Shuichi asked nervously, letting his childish side show through.

“Okay, i’ll be back in a moment.” Kirumi smiled before crossing her hands on her lap politely before walking back to the kitchen. 

Shuichi blushed a little at the kind treatment. Kirumi was honestly a god send and the only person keeping everyone healthy and sane in times like these. 

A few minutes later Shuichi’s breakfast was served to him along with his friends also receiving food. Shuichi immediately dug in, stuffing his face with warm, fluffy hot cakes, fresh from the pan. As he gorged on a meal fit for royalty he looked around and noticed that everyone was eating a delicious meal except one person who didn’t get anything. Kokichi sat there twiddling his thumbs, as he glanced around to see everyone else eating plentyful. 

“Kirumi-sannnn” Kokichi whined suddenly like a 5 year old.

“Yes.?” Kirumi called from the kitchen

“I didn’t get anyyy!” Kokichi snapped back like a 5 year old again. He was honestly, at heart, a 5 year old pretending to be a supreme leader. 

“Thats because you were extremely rude to me earlier Kokichi! Slamming doors and yelling is unacceptable!” Kirumi shouted back, their yelling beginning to capture the attention of the dining hall. 

“Well obviously, as the Ultimate Supreme Leader I should be permitted to yell and slam whatever I want!” Kokichi yelled confidently, standing up and pointing to the kitchen door. The dining room becoming silent, listening to the drama. 

Yes! Yes hahahaha its working! They’re all looking at me, and only me! I must keep this up. Kokichi laughed in his head.

Shuichi was listening closely as he kept his head down, picking at the berries on his plate and the remains of his pancakes. 

“Just shut up already, you lying little abortion!” Miu angrily yelled from the other end of the dining hall. 

“Oh my god don’t be fucking rude Miu.” Tenko said standing up so she could see Miu at the other end of the table.

Soon enough the dining hall had just become one big argument between the most mean people, talking about how you shouldn’t be rude, how Kokichi is nothing but a worthless liar and how we should just stop arguing already. Shuichi kept his head down, wanting to leave but now knowing how. Kokichi had somehow managed to slip out, causing havoc and then vanishing without a trace. Everyone around Shuichi was standing so they could see the person they were arguing with. It was chaos honestly. There is nothing Shuichi hates more than gossip and pointless arguing. 

-Kokichi’s Pov-

“nishishishi…another day of turning people against each other!….and getting attention of course.” Kokichi giggled to himself as he happily trotted down the hallway from the dining hall. 

Ah..yes..getting attention was the most important part! Me, me only me! Kokichi continued in his head.

“JUST LOOK AT ME!” Kokichi accidentally yelled as he began to sprint down the hallway.

“oops…didnt mean to be so loud.” Kokichi mumbled, glancing behind him to make sure no one was following him.

A few minutes later, Kokichi had arrived at his dorm room. He unlocked it and stepped in. Kokichi ripped off his checkered scarf, throwing it on the floor, before continuing to undo his straight-jacket like shirt with all its complex buttons and clips. He then slipped off his pants, leaving him only in his bright, pink and yellow stripped boxers. 

Hmm..tommorrow ill change, maybe ill try to get Saihara-chan to love me a different way…rather then constantly drawing attention, what if I tried to befriend him? Kokichi thought to himself as he made his way over to his bed.

But why would Saihara-chan ever want to befriend trash like me? Kokichi asked himself as he tucked his small body into his bed.  
Kokichi sighed, leaning over to his nightstand to turn off his lights.  
A small audible click was heard before there was nothing but darkness. 

“Maybe ill try being….kind.” Kokichi whispered before allowing himself to fall asleep. 

Chapter 4. 

-Next Morning- 

Kokichi sprinted down the hall excitedly, today is the day for change! Yes, this way Saihara-chan will love me for sure!

Kokichi threw open the dining hall door, making his usual attention getting entrance. Everyones head whipped around in surprise only to see Kokichi, as they turned their heads back in disinterest. 

“Good Morning Saihara-chan~” Kokichi sung happily with a smile as he sat down across from Shuichi. 

“ah….i..um..g-good morning.” Shuichi said nervously, caught off guard and weirded out by the strange, genuine kindness. 

“Oops! I almost forgot! I need to go apologize to Kirumi-san!” Kokichi said, quickly getting up from the table and scurrying over to the kitchen door. 

Shuichi was definitely taken a back by Kokichi’s kindness. If there was anything Shuichi could sense in people was genuine emotions. 

“Is he on drugs..?” Maki whispered to Shuichi while they stared at the kitchen door waiting for Kokichi to come out.

“Maybe he had a fun night, wink, wink” Kaito whispered back, giggling a little as he shifted his gaze towards the kitchen door along with the others.

A few minutes later, Kokichi happily walked out of the kitchen smiling brightly, humming tune as he carried a plate stacked high with hot pancakes

He sat down, before wasting no time to dig into his meal.  
“How’d you score that Kokichi?” Shuichi asked staring at the steaming food in front of Kokichi.

“Ah, well y’know, I went into the kitchen and said i’m sorry and told her that just because I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader that I’m not permitted to yell and slam whatever I want!” Kokichi said happily, cutting into his pancakes unbothered by the fact that he admitted for the first time that just because he’s the Ultimate Supreme Leader he can’t do whatever he wants.

“Oh.. is see, thats good.” Shuichi said looking back down at his food. Something is definitely wrong or something is going on because this is so unusual. Shuichi thought to himself. 

Kokichi hid behind his large plate of food, his thoughts wondering as he shoved delicious, TLC-filled pancakes in his face. Saihara-chan definitely talked to me more today! I should keep this up. Kokichi thought to himself, glancing up from his food at Shuichi a few times only to see Shuichi looking right back at him.

“Hey Shuichi.” Kaito said, nudging Shuichi in the side to get his attention

“Yes?” Shuichi said looking away from Kokichi to Kaito

“Wanna hang out in the courtyard with Maki and I after breakfast in a bit?” Kaito offered, smiling brightly

When he smiled like that there was no way Shuichi could decline. 

“S-sure!” Shuichi smiled. 

Kokichi listened to the offer as he cleaned up any remaining bits on his plate. Dammit, stupid Momota-chan! I guess we’re taking a trip to the courtyard today even though I didn’t feel like going outside.

-1:20pm At the Courtyard-

Shuichi sat next to Maki on the grass while she shamelessly and shirtless-ly, sunbathed out in the open. 

Kaito was talking to Miu and Kiibo in the distance, seemingly laughing and having fun from where Shuichi was.

Shuichi changed from a sitting position to a lying position next to Maki, who was sleeping on her stomach, tanning her back. Shuichi closed his eyes, tuning into all the sounds around him. The sound of Maki lightly snoring next to him, Kaito laughing in the distance, birds chirping, the sound of the large water fountain, and footsteps approaching him. Shuichi kept his eyes closed, enjoying the sun on his face, hoping that those footsteps approaching weren’t for him. 

“Hey~ Saihara-chan!” An all to familiar voice said cheerfully. 

Shuichi peeked an eye open to see none other than Kokichi Oma, except he was holding something in his hands. 

Shuichi sighed before opening his eyes and sitting up. 

“Hey Kokichi. Whats up?” Shuichi said tiredly, looking up at Kokichi who was smiling while observing the item he was holding.

“Guess what I found?!” Kokichi cheered excitedly.

There was a moment of silence, Shuichi not knowing what to guess it was. 

“I…found a Polaroid camera in the AV room!” Kokichi said happily, handing the camera to Shuichi. 

Shuichi took the camera and observed it, it had a slot at the bottom for printing out photos, and a thick lens in the center to take the photo. Shuichi put his eye up to the view finder and looked around. Where did Kokichi get this?  
“W-wanna take a picture?” Kokichi asked shyly, taking the camera back from Shuichi. 

“Okay.” Shuichi said simply.

Shuichi rose to his feet and got behind Kokichi to take a photo. 

“H-hey, since i’m kinda y’know..short, maybe you should hold the camera?” Kokichi suggested, handing the camera to Shuichi.

Shuichi nodded in response, taking the camera and raising it above them.  
Shuichi didn’t know what face to make, since he hasn’t taken a photo in a long time and he was pretty self-conscious so he just went with his usual resting-bitch-face, while Kokichi did a cute pose, snuggling up to Shuichi and wrapping his arm around his waist. Once they were both situated, Shuichi began counting down.

“3..2…1!” Shuichi counted down, before a click was heard and then a low whirring sound. Shuichi let go of Kokichi, bringing the camera close to him as he observed the photo being printed out of the bottom of the camera. 

“That was fun haha..” Shuichi giggled awkwardly, a light blush dusting his face. 

Kokichi took the photo from Shuichi’s hands before he began waving the photo in attempt to speed up the development process for a few minutes before raising the developed photo to Shuichi’s face.

“Awe! We look so cute~” Kokichi said, smiling brightly as he admired the photo. Looking back and forth between Shuichi and the photo of the two, trying to read Shuichi’s reaction.

“Y-yeah..we do.” Shuichi said nervously, looking away, blushing again.

Shuichi liked this new, kind, Kokichi a lot. Like…a lot. 

Shuichi wanted to hang out more but didn’t know how to ask. Shuichi stared at Kokichi who had his eyes glued on the polaroid picture of them. Shuichi kept looking around nervously, trying to think of how to as Kokichi to hang out more. Ah…i guess I should just go for it, Shuichi thought to himself. Whats the worst that could happen?

“H-hey..Kokichi?” Shuichi asked nervously, turning Kokichi’s direction. 

“Yes Saihara-chan~?” Kokichi responded, putting the picture in his pocket before getting uncomfortably close to Shuichi.

“Ah…um…i….uh….was..wondering..if you wanted to…go have some tea..or something…in the dining hall..?” Shuichi said nervously, avoiding eye contact with Kokichi as he spoke.

Kokichi felt his stomach flip, S-saihara-chan actually wants to hang out with me? Kokichi thought he was about to cry, it worked! It actually worked! 

“Aww Saihara-chan enjoys hanging out with lil ol’ me? Well, how can I decline?” Kokichi said smirking attempting to hide his extreme genuine excitement.

Shuichi nodded in response, relieved that he said yes, not making it awkward.  
They began walking to the dining hall in an awkward silence before Kokichi began to speak.

“Y’know..Saihara-chan..ill be honest with you, i-i…im really happy you wanted to hang out with me. It…means a lot.” Kokichi admitted shyly, looking up to Shuichi who was looking forward, not wanting to look Kokichi in the eyes. 

Shuichi stayed quiet for a few moments focused on the sound of their footsteps, at a loss for words. 

Kokichi was scared, very, very scared. S-saihara-chan isn’t responding! D-does he not like me now? Did I say the wrong thing? I bet he hates me! Kokichi worried in his head, glancing at Shuichi then back at the floor, waiting for an answer.

“Me too. And….well knowing you, i’m sure that took a lot of courage to admit to me.” Shuichi said calmly, slowly coming to a stop to look at Kokichi to let him know that he was being genuine. 

“heh heh..t-thanks Saihara-chan. That means a lot.” Kokichi smiled, getting really close.

“Ah…um” Shuichi looked away awkwardly  
There were a few moments of silence as Kokichi observed Shuichi neck and face. 

“Whats wrong?” Shuichi said, confused 

“You have quite a double-chin Saihara-chan!” Kokichi teased poking Shuichi’s chin

“H-hey!” Shuichi pulled away blushing a little. Of course he had to make a remark.

And with that, Shuichi and Kokichi went to the dining hall and drank their tea in loving yet awkward, silence.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Chapter 5. 

-Next morning at Shuichi’s dorm-

Shuichi laid in bed, staring at his nightstand not wanting to get up.  
I wonder why Kokichi has been so kind…and…happy? Shuichi thought to himself, squinting at his nightstand in thought.  
Honestly this new Kokichi was kind of……attractive? I mean, before he was kinda shitty and annoying but now……hopefully it’ll last. Shuichi was lost in thought, his eyes glued on the plain siding of the nightstand next to his bed. 

Shuichi suddenly heard a knock at the door, pulling him out of his deep thoughts. 

“Shumai! Good morning~! Its 10am! Are you awake?! You’re about to miss breakfast! Kirumi-san was worried about you.” Shuichi heard Kokichi call from the other side of the door, repeatedly pounding on it in attempt to wake up a possibly sleeping Shuichi.

“Yesss i’m awake!” Shuichi called back.

“Hellooo? Let me in pleaseee!” Kokichi whined outside of the door like a toddler. 

“I SAID-….oh wait the room is soundproof haha..oops.” Shuichi began to yell before realizing that Kokichi probably couldn’t hear him.

Shuichi threw off his covers before running over to the door to open it for Kokichi. 

“Ah! Saihara-chan! So you are awake!” Kokichi smiled brightly, giving a little wave.

“G-good morning Kokichi” Shuichi smiled, blushing heavily at the kindness.

“C-can i-” Kokichi began, pointing to inside Shuichi’s dorm

“O-oh of course, s-sorry heh heh…” Shuichi said nervously, stepping aside to welcome Kokichi into his dorm. 

“Whats up?” Shuichi asked, walking over to his closet to get changed as Kokichi sat down on his unmade bed.

“Ah..nothing really I just wanted to come wake you up” Kokichi said looking around awkwardly.

“O-kay..” Shuichi said as he slipped his jacket on. Somethings off. 

“Somethings wrong Kokichi. J-just tell me, I want to know okay?” Shuichi said kindly and calmly, coming back over to the bed and sitting down next to Kokichi to slip on his shoes.

“Ah….well earlier today..y’know at the dining hall..” Kokichi began, picking at scabs on his hand in nervousness.

“Yes..? What happened?” Shuichi asked, concerned

“Well…y’know um…well..” Kokichi mumbled hesitantly  
“Well..Momota-chan threatened to hurt me…if I spent any more time with you…” Kokichi said shakily. 

Shuichi’s blood ran cold. Kaito would never say something like that right? Yeah, maybe this is another one of Kokichi’s shitty lies. …..wait, no that doesn’t add up. H-he’s changed.

“I-is this the truth?” Shuichi mumbled

“Y-yes!! Do you doubt me S-saihara-chan?” Kokichi said lowly, beginning to sniffle.

“Ah…no..just surprised…thats all, okay?” Shuichi said, compassionately, smiling before putting his hand on top of Kokichi’s hand that was resting on his lap. 

“Can……i…h-have…a hug..?” Kokichi asked hesitantly, outstretching his arms a little while looking away from Shuichi to the floor. 

“S-sure.” Shuichi smiled, before leaning sideways from his sitting position and embracing Kokichi’s delicate, doll-like frame. He was warm and it felt good to hold someone after so long in such cold times. I can trust him. Kokichi, isn’t a liar. 

Kokichi felt his heart flutter as he felt his dreams come true, Saihara-chan embracing him. Could this really be happening? Kokichi blushed as he put his small arms around Shuichi. They stayed like this for at least 5 minutes, in silence, listening to each others heart beats, forgetting any sadness, loneliness or resentment either of them had, and just being in the moment.

We’re not alone, now we have each other and nothing else is needed except you, and me, through this brutal killing game. Shuichi hugged tighter as those thoughts rushed through his mind and his heart that felt like he had just run a goddamn marathon. 

“okay, okay we have breakfast lets go hehe” Kokichi giggled, before turning around and laying back into Shuichi chest

A heavy blush coated Shuichi’s light face. 

“O-okay..sure.” Shuichi mumbled in slight annoyance, not wanting to move an inch, fearing that any day Kokichi could be gone and he could never feel this embrace, this warmth, this love, again. 

A few minutes later, Shuichi and  
Kokichi made their departure to the dining hall, even though breakfast was probably already over since they spend 30 minutes or so in Shuichi’s dorm. They trotted over to the dining hall, hand-in-hand, never once making eye contact out of embarrassment.

They slowed their running as they approached the dining hall, quickly retracted their hands from each other.

Shuichi opened the dining hall door to see only Kaito and Maki sitting at the table drinking coffee and tea.

“H-hey!” Shuichi said awkwardly, saddened that everyone had gone already. 

“Hey Shuichi.” Kaito said lowly, anger lacing his voice  
Maki turned around and waved too Shuichi, neither of them sparing Kokichi a ‘Hello’ or even a glance.

Shuichi walked forward awkwardly, hesitantly sitting down across from Kaito and Maki. Motioning for Kokichi to come over who was still standing awkwardly in the middle of the dining hall. Kokichi walked over and sat down next to Shuichi smiling nervously.

“Shuichi, why don’t you hang out with us anymore?” Maki groaned, a little saddened that she hadn’t seen her best friend in a while.

“I-i um well, Ive been getting to know Kokichi better and have been spending quite a bit of time with him, i’m so sorry! I didn’t really think you guys would care all that ….much.” Shuichi admitted, a little nervous that Kaito would blow up in a few minutes because he looked like a ticking time bomb sitting in front of them, glaring at Kokichi. 

Time seemed to stop for a few seconds as the scary silence consumed the room, no one daring to move an inch.

“Why are you hanging out with this piece of trash, Shuichi?!” Kaito yelled suddenly. 

Currently it almost felt as if Shuichi and Kokichi were sitting down in front of their angry parents being scolded.

“W-well, Kokichi has changed! I swear! He’s a nice person now!” Shuichi protested.

“Yeah Momota-chan!” Kokichi pouted acting like he didn’t care, even though he was scared for his life. 

“Ugh I’ve had enough of you! Just die already!” Kaito shouted, getting up and marching over to Kokichi angrily

Kokichi’s mask immediately fell, his face contorting with fear. 

“W-wait! Kaito! Don’t do anything bad to him!” Shuichi yelled, outstretching his hand as if that would do anything

Kokichi’s breath shuddered as the tall man loomed over him. 

“Lets end this right here, right now…” Kaito said lowly, clearly trying to contain his anger

Shuichi looked back and forth between Kaito and Kokichi and Maki who was sitting back enjoying the show. 

Why was Kaito blowing up like this over me spending 70% of my time with Kokichi? Did Kaito really like me that much..?  
I mean he has Maki and this isn’t the kind, compassionate, loving, always willing to talk and listen Kaito I know! I mean sure, he got aggressive sometimes and loathed Kokichi but….this….is a bit much.

Shuichi was snapped out of his thoughts as he witnessed Kokichi being violently dragged out of the dining hall by his checkered scarf by Kaito. 

“Let me go!!” Kokichi yelled, kicking and screaming like a toddler as he was dragged down the hallway. 

Shuichi just sat there uselessly, unable to process what was going on.

“Saihara-channn! Help mee!” Kokichi called one last time before the sound of a door shutting was heard and then just silence.’

Shuichi sat there, his mind screaming at him to go save his…friend, but his body seemed to be paralyzed.

“Hm, what a show.” Maki said calmly before getting up and leaving, her footsteps getting farther and father before there was just silence again.

“What have I done?” Shuichi asked himself before slumping over, laying on the dining hall table bench, lifelessly staring at the door that was open, where his best friend just got dragged out by another.

Shuichi thought about going to find Kokichi but, where was he? What room did Kaito take him too? Even if he did manage to find him, what was he to do? Stop Kaito from hurting Kokichi somehow even though Kaito is like 2 times his size. 

“Ill just lay here….” Shuichi breathed out, before his eyes fluttered shut.

Im a horrible person. Kokichi needs me and i’m here sleeping on the damn bench. Im useless aren’t I? Im sorry……Kokichi.

Chapter 6.

“Shuichi? Shuichi? Hey, Shuichi? Darling? Are you alright?” A kind, familiar voice said.

What a pretty voice they have, who is it?

Shuichi groaned and peeked his eyes open to see Kirumi’s kind, green eyes looking back.

“Kirumi-san…h-hey….” Shuichi whispered, talking as if he had just woken up the day after a party where he got wasted.

“Are you alright darling?” Kirumi asked kindly, gently grabbing Shuichi’s shoulders and lifting him to an upright position.

“I’m okay…wheres Kokichi?” Shuichi asked, slowly coming to. 

“Ah, well, Kaito…beat him up pretty bad, actually Kiibo found him and brought him to me, and I bandaged him up. He should be okay though.” Kirumi smiled, kneeling down to Shuichi’s level and cupping is face in attempt to comfort him.

There were a few moments of silence as tears began to slowly and painfully roll down Shuichi’s face.

“Why are you crying? He’s okay.” Kirumi asked calmly, moving a finger from her cup on his cheek to wipe a the tears.

“I didn’t do anything. I didn’t help him! I just *hic* sat there…uselessly!” Shuichi cried, letting out all his old sadness about other things out as well. 

“Its okay! You did what you could, you were shocked, I get it.” Kirumi comforted.

“W-w-what about…*hic* ..Kaito?” Shuichi asked.

“Ah..well we don’t know right now.” Kirumi said removing her hand from Shuichi’s face.

They sat there for a few minutes quietly, the only sound filling the room was Shuichi’s helpless cries. After a few minutes Shuichi spoke again.

“I…should go.” Shuichi said sadly, getting up from the table and slowly walking out of the dining hall back to his dorm.

“Ill be here to talk whenever darling!” Kirumi called as he left.

Kirumi is honestly the mother Shuichi never had and Shuichi was grateful to her. 

Shuichi left and slowly limped back to the safety of his dorm room like a hurt animal. 

Shuichi tumbled into his dorm, immediately throwing open his covers and getting in fully clothed, to cry some more. Looks like he’s falling into another one of his depressive episodes.

Shuichi just lied there thinking, his tears slowly drying up, leaving behind a pale, tear-stained face.

Ill go to Kokichi dorm tomorrow and apologize.. Shuichi thought to himself.

“Tch, what am I saying? Am I really expecting myself to pull up to Kokichi’s dorm and say ‘oh hey, sorry for letting my best friend drag you out of the dining hall and beat you up’?” Shuichi mocked himself. 

Shuichi turned over to look at the clock under the announcement monitor in his room.

‘It read 5:30pm’ 

“How did It get so damn late? How long was I out in the dining hall?” Shuichi mumbled in annoyance and shock as he turned back over.

“I guess Ill just have a late evening nap.” Shuichi nodded, turning off his light and closing his eyes.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
\- *5 minutes later*  
-  
“i can’t sleep.” Shuichi groaned 

Shuichi angrily wiped his covers back, wiggling out of bed to put his shoes on. 

“I’ll go apologize to Kokichi!” Shuichi shouted, boosting his confidence.

He marched to the door. He placed his hand on the door knob before freezing. 

“Do..i really want to do this now?” Shuichi asked himself.

“Y-yes I do!” Shuichi said to himself before opening his dorm room door and exiting.

It was extremely silent in circular-hallway. The only thing Shuichi heard were his footsteps as he walked up the stairs to the second floor of dorm rooms, which contained Kokichi’s dorm.

When he arrived Shuichi was quite hesitant.

“I-i can do this!” Shuichi cheered.

Shuichi knocked a few times before stepping back and waiting.

Shuichi didn’t hear anything, so he decided to put his ear up to the door in attempt to hear through the soundproof room

It was silent before he heard faint talking.

“i…..i’m done…for….today…Momota-chan…i already said…sorry.” Shuichi heard Kokichi faintly say through the door. 

“I-its me! I wanted to check on you!” Shuichi said, stepping back and wanting to calm any nerves that Kokichi might of had.

There was silence, and a few seconds later the door opened to reveal a devastating view.

“H-hey…Saihara-chan.” Kokichi mumbled.

Kokichi’s face was covered in bandages, there was a bandage around his neck and his sleeves were rolled up to reveal more bandages on his arm, and Shuichi was positive that there were more injures under his clothes.

“H-h-h-hey..” Shuichi breathed out, taken a back by the view.

“Are..you okay?” Shuichi asked stupidly.

“Huh? No! Im great Saihara-chan! I swear! Don’t worry about me okay?” Kokichi smiled, adjusting the bandages on his right arm.  
“No you’re-” Shuichi began before being cut off

“I said, im fine.” Kokichi said lowly.

“Should I go..?” Shuichi asked. At this rate, Shuichi had practically forgotten why he had come in the first place, so uncomfortable with what was happening, and the state Kokichi was in.

“Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow at the dining hall…promise…” Kokichi said lifelessly, before turning around and closing the door without another word.

“…bye….” Shuichi mumbled. He felt so distant. Will I ever get him back? It almost seems like ages ago even though it was only this morning that they were smiling, and cuddling and love was filling the air.  
Shuichi slowly walked back to his dorm, feeling devastated and much more alone now.

Shuichi threw off his shoes and jacket before plopping down into bed. Shuichi continued to calm his nerves by reminding himself that Kokichi promised he’ll see him tomorrow at the dining hall.

However that wasn’t the case. A few hours turned into a day, a day turned into 2 days, turned into 3 days, turned into 4 and Kokichi was no where to be seen. Shuichi was scared, he was worried, he was terrified. There were so many words to describe how he was feeling. 

Shuichi had looked everywhere, Kokichi’s dorm, the courtyard, Miu’s laboratory, the library, the warehouse and of course the dining hall everyday. It was like he disappeared into this air, vanishing without a trace.  
The same question ran through Shuichi’s head everyday. ‘What if he’s dead?’ ‘What if he’s dead?’ ‘What if he’s dead??’ Shuichi was so scared.

Where was Kokichi Oma?


End file.
